


【帶卡】Love is blind

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 卡卡西答應帶土的邀請離開木葉後的日常。





	【帶卡】Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> 續上文〈I shall be released〉結局二，無邏輯、病、OOC，以及新手司機。

　　

　　旗木卡卡西叛逃了。

　　消息一出，震撼各忍村。

　　砂忍村的傀儡部隊曾是各忍村的心頭大患。不怕痛、不怕死，依據使用者需求又能安上各種機關，傀儡儼然成為砂忍最具代表性的武器之一，每回出動都死傷無數。木葉與砂忍對上的那次戰爭，各忍村無不屏息以待。木葉太過強大，他們需要一隻出頭鳥。可惜他們以為會是兩敗俱傷的戰爭，輕鬆瓦解於前任白牙旗木朔茂之手。

　　那一戰，朔茂送葬傀儡部隊的兩位隊長，木葉白牙之名享譽忍界……誰都沒料到這樣的英傑會死於自刎。

　　白牙已死，但他留下了孩子。那個孩子在人才輩出的木葉也是難得一見的天才。他聰慧過人，冷靜異常，又同他父親一般使得一手好刀法。第三次忍界大戰，神無毗橋一役，波風水門班承接斷援任務，兵分二路。波風水門隻身一人抵禦一線，旗木卡卡西攜同兩名隊友成功截斷岩忍後援。儘管同隊的宇智波不幸戰死沙場，仍舊無法掩蓋天才的光輝。

　　 **寫輪眼的英雄** 。人們開始這麼稱呼他。

　　長年戰爭讓各村都耗損繁多人才，如今前有三忍與波風水門，後有旗木卡卡西。木葉的未來勢不可擋，眾忍村無不嚴加戒備──若非木葉向忍界發送旗木卡卡西的懸賞令，大張旗鼓派出多組部隊追緝，他們絕不會相信卡卡西居然真的殺害志村團藏與眾多暗部叛逃了。

　　記者前往採訪時無不震驚，痛失摯友和人才背叛，一夕間壓彎一位原先意氣風發的老人的背脊，原來還有幾絲黑髮，現已全白了，歲月加速了十歲有餘。

　　旗木卡卡西叛逃的理由是什麼？記者問。

　　無可奉告。輔佐官黑了臉，指揮暗部們張開臂膀攔下所有記者，請火影加速進辦公室。

　　記者當然不會放過獲得頭條新聞的機會，奮力衝撞暗部們卻徒勞無功，他們只能吼道：三代大人就沒有什麼想說的嗎！

　　我們不會善罷干休。

　　門完全掩上前，記者最後聽見猿飛日斬這麼說道。

 

 

　　宇智波帶土醒來時，旗木卡卡西正坐在窗台，倚著牆壁翻看報紙。卡卡西只穿著緊身衣和黑褲，沒戴面罩，素白的肌膚綴著一顆黑痣，眉眼溫順動人。

　　雖然平時的卡卡西也很吸引他，但帶土真的愛死卡卡西在他面前這副懶散到極致的模樣了。

　　帶土湊了過去，往嘴角落下一吻，「在看什麼？」

　　將報紙摺成完美的四方形，卡卡西隨口道：「在看自己。」

　　「自戀狂？」帶土吐槽，卡卡西無奈地瞅著他。帶土輕咳了聲，邊甩著堆在床邊的火雲袍，邊問：「怎麼？木葉又想找麻煩？」

　　「你和白絕混久了也染上吐槽癖了？」

　　卡卡西一嘆息，在帶土的示意下站起，手臂伸直，讓帶土給他穿上長袍。

　　「倒不如說，他們從來沒打算停止找麻煩。」

　　帶土動作猛地停滯，長袍掛在前臂，半穿半褪，相比完全脫去是另一種誘人。卡卡西困惑抬頭，只見帶土神情古怪。

　　怎麼了？卡卡西正想問，帶土突然將他攬進懷中，挑起下顎，吻住他的唇。舌尖不悅地觸碰卡卡西緊閉的牙關，輕咬著卡卡西的下唇。

　　卡卡西蹙起眉，今日的原定計畫是搶奪二尾。要想實現月之眼，勢必得喚醒十尾；要想喚醒十尾，九隻尾獸必不可少，必須按著順序將一尾至九尾填充進外道魔像。

　　各忍村對於人柱力的重視屬最高等級，與影等同視之。此回二尾因故離村，今日將經過他們現在所在的這個小村莊。儘管雷影派了兩班精銳部隊保護，確實有些難纏。雖說貓生性崇尚自由，但二尾向來比八尾安分，由木人恪守作為最終兵器的本分，常年隱身村內，如此機會是再難得了。

　　和帶土商量後，他們決定趁此機會先逮住二尾。有寫輪眼的幻術控制，先捉住二尾讓其不死，再回頭捉一尾也並非難事。

　　卡卡西分心了。這個事實讓帶土覺得有點受傷，他委屈地哼哼，舌尖卻依舊堅決想闖入。

　　別鬧。卡卡西看著帶土，眼中滿是不贊同。

　　就不。

　　他們四目相對，帶土討好地舔舐唇瓣。

　　……真受不了你。

　　帶土驚喜發現卡卡西總算鬆了口，舌頭快活地喧賓奪主，恣意掠奪卡卡西的呼吸。掃過上顎，狡猾地停留騷擾，準確在卡卡西推開他前轉移目標。

　　感受到帶土勾纏的舌頭時，卡卡西遲疑了。他沒忘記他們有任務在身，要是任由帶土繼續下去，二尾早跑到天涯海角去了。理性告訴他該制止，感性卻呼喚他沉淪其中。

　　宇智波帶土之於旗木卡卡西就是毒品。他們分開了幾年，再重逢多少有些患得患失。平時還能倚靠理智壓抑過分的佔有慾，帶土主動親近的時候他光阻止自己回應便已無能為力，談何拒絕？

　　他不打算鼓勵帶土，卻也狠不下心推開，遂如一尊稻草人般呆站著讓帶土親。看似遊刃有餘，額際炸起的青筋和微微脹大的海綿體卻騙不了人。

　　男人嘛，那話兒是最誠實的。帶土自然沒放過卡卡西的反應，他眉一挑，這回更放肆摸上卡卡西的褲頭，下身極具暗示性地碰撞凸起的部分。

　　「別……」卡卡西亂了呼吸，好不容易擺脫帶土的吻，喘息道，「我們還、還有任務。結束以後再繼續、呃！」

　　「可我等不了。」

　　純情少年已死，狡猾大人當道。帶土早知道只要自己表現得足夠可憐，卡卡西才捨不得拒絕他。

　　果不其然，帶土略微濕潤的眸子一望向卡卡西，卡卡西就什麼道理都吞回腹中了。

　　去他的狗屁任務。他們同時想。 **怎麼可能有事比彼此更重要。**

　　他脫下自己的外袍，也拉下卡卡西的。可憐長袍一件還沒穿熱，一件連穿也沒穿上，就又被扔到地上。宇智波帶土的溫柔只留給現在和他同生共死的旗木卡卡西，十足殘酷。卡卡西卻糟糕地發現，那溫柔如火之國南邊小鎮出產名聞遐邇的青梅酒，醇香甘美，後勁無窮。

　　帶土將他推在床上時，向來引以為傲的腦袋已成一團糨糊。他醉了，醉心於帶土柔情繾綣的眸。忘卻帶土是能隻身闖入木葉，又將他從暗部圍剿中帶出的狠角色。那雙手佈滿粗糙的繭，磨過皮膚時戰慄不斷。這麼近的距離，那手隨時能穿透他的心臟，如同他殺死野原琳的那樣。

　　黑色腦袋埋首頸項，殷切吮吸。帶土喜歡在卡卡西身上打上自己的標記，吻痕是最安全無害的。相比成年後肩寬體壯的他，卡卡西單薄削瘦得過分，鎖骨格外清晰。在既性感又醒目的位置給人留下痕跡，大大滿足帶土的虛榮心。

　　旗木卡卡西不屬於宇智波帶土，他一直這麼認為。他已不再是木葉的走狗，回到木葉也不過是探查情報。那時的帶土不斷告訴自己，不要有不該有的期待。但卡卡西答應他的那一瞬間，他覺得世界怎麼樣都無所謂了。

　　世界和平，說得可真好聽。月之眼不過是他的遷怒，是他的報復，針對這個讓天才被磨平稜角，讓英雄在墓前懺悔的世界。

　　卡卡西放棄掙扎，反捧著帶土的臉，親吻凹凸與平滑的交界處，宛如一位虔誠的信徒在神面前毫無保留敞開自己。卡卡西低吟，鼠蹊部腫脹的讓褲子緊得要命，帶土時不時地觸碰讓卡卡西有股那話兒隨時會爆炸的錯覺。

　　他瞇起眼，拉高卡卡西的上衣，「自己拉著。」

　　惡劣的男人。腦子渾渾噩噩，齒輪不配合，主機也無法運作。卡卡西聽話地拉住衣角，雙目濕潤，發出小聲的嗚咽。

　　這副任君蹂躪的順從，讓帶土呼吸愈發粗重。他的眼正嵌在卡卡西左眼眶中，雪白底座鑲著赤紅的寶石，美得驚人。他親了親左眼的刀疤，感受唇下眼皮的顫抖，動作輕柔而憐愛。

　　宇智波帶土的一生犯過很多錯誤。比如中忍考試那次意氣用事的豪火球，沒能發出被凱打個半死。又好比他沒能趕上支援，導致野原琳死了。他知道自己不聰明，運氣也說不上好，戰場這種最需要實力和運氣的地方，他已自顧不暇。那次回頭救援野原琳的行動若沒有卡卡西在，他早就死在那名岩忍的刀下。

　　這道傷是因他而起，成為時間無法消彌的傷疤。這個傻子。帶土深深嘆息，親吻再度落在唇上，這回卡卡西主動勾纏，水聲滋滋作響。

　　一手探向乳頭，輕攏慢撚，另一手隔著褲子描摹脹大的性器，在龜頭滯留撥弄。

　　「別玩了。」生理淚水不受控地滑落，卡卡西不爭氣地求饒，「別玩了，帶土。」

　　這種折磨，還不如給他一個痛快。卡卡西想。身體熱得發暈，他覺得自己就像被解體的玩偶，每一處都不受控。這個男人太了解如何讓他快樂，如何讓他痛苦，又喜歡讓自己為他瘋狂，為他失神。

　　可他怎麼就這麼喜歡這個男人呢？他撫摸著帶土赤裸的胸膛，半邊死白的白絕體摸起來總是冰冷，另半邊卻溫熱得嚇人──瞧，多麼矛盾的男人。

　　安撫的吻落在額上，帶土輕笑，動作卻仍不緊不慢。把卡卡西的腿架到他肩上，將褲子連同內褲一併拉下。他握住勃發的陽具，上下磨蹭，指甲不時劃過龜頭的小縫，刮過會陰，又觸了觸緊閉的後穴。卡卡西喘息愈發粗重，摀著自己的臉，不叫帶土看見縱情的模樣。

　　「別遮。」拉住手腕，湊到唇邊輕吻，「遮什麼啊，多美。」

　　卡卡西噗哧一笑，「別瞎說。美不是形容我這種老男人的，帶土。」

　　「你哪兒老了？」

　　「心靈？」

　　「……能憑著滿腔熱血背叛木葉，你還年輕呢。」

　　帶土解開自己的褲子，示意卡卡西張開腿坐上來，卡卡西乖巧照做，還從枕頭下摸出潤滑液遞給帶土。帶土接過瓶子，往手上一倒，摀熱了才重新握住兩人的性器。併攏著愛撫，力道巧妙，略微的疼痛反倒讓彼此更加興奮。比起才單純完善的伺候，卡卡西更喜歡這種和帶土一起快樂的感覺。

　　高潮來臨時他猛地直起上身吻住帶土，將綿長的呻吟堵在口中，隨後癱軟著往帶土懷裡撞去。

　　多虧柱間細胞，帶土恢復時還欣賞懷裡人好一陣子，醺紅的雙頰、失神的雙眸以及嘴角流淌的唾液，曾以為遙不可及的目標，此刻毫無防備地坐在他的腿上，如何能讓他不動情？

　　回神後，卡卡西才發現帶土熱切的目光。 **英雄** 正看著他，眼中只有他，卡卡西忍不住低下頭，和帶土交換一個不帶情慾的親吻。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　和帶土的再遇，是上天賜予旗木卡卡西這一生最為難得的機會。他們在神無毗橋分離有數年，帶土和他說過自己遇見宇智波斑、為何要加入曉，甚至是他實現月之眼計畫的步驟。帶土是否真的相信自己不會背叛他，他無從得知，但帶土願意再信任他一回，他絕不能再辜負帶土。

　　卡卡西離開木葉後當然遇過追兵，與他不熟的多採取暴力鎮壓，但最終不是敗興而歸，就是死在他或帶土手上。至於與他熟識的人，無論是凱、阿斯瑪、玄間等人都試圖勸說他，他們問他：曉是什麼樣的組織，卡卡西你怎麼可能不知道！三代已經答應會讓你回來了……回來吧，卡卡西。

　　他何嘗不知月之眼計畫真的實現後忍界會變成什麼模樣。說實話，他對月之眼計畫本身也持懷疑態度。這個計畫太美好，以至於不切實際。比起實現真正和平，倒更像是為了解除某種封印的儀式而存在──但這些都無關緊要。

　　我不會回去的。他淡然道。 **我想完成他的願望。**

　　望著同期們各個瞠目結舌，他知道自己病了，病得還不輕。他抬手，雷光躍動，任千鳥的鳴叫歡愉響徹整座森林。

　　那一回，讓木葉徹底斷了勸回旗木卡卡西的心。

　　順撫著帶土的後腦杓，卡卡西放柔嗓音，「你不告訴我，我怎麼會知道？」　　

　　帶土蹭了蹭卡卡西的側頰，悶聲道：「你後悔了嗎？」

　　「哈？」

　　「我說，你後悔了嗎！」

　　卡卡西正想回答，驟然遭遇偷襲。刺入後穴的手指還殘留方才的潤滑液，帶土粗暴的擴張讓卡卡西無力回復，只能抵著帶土的肩讓帶土慢一些。

　　卡卡西幾度嘗試開口，都被帶土更猛烈的動作整得夠嗆。帶土哪會聽啊，他深怕聽見卡卡西承認後悔，只能用這種卑鄙的方法阻止卡卡西開口。

　　「嗯！宇、宇智波帶土，啊……你、你傻嗎？」

　　這種情況下一點魄力都沒有。但帶土硬脾氣上來了，什麼道理都不講。卡卡西能怎麼辦，好好一句話夾雜各式嬌喘，都不曉得是在叫床還是在罵人。

　　他罵我傻。帶土很委屈，他套上保險套，掰開兩辦屁股，性器長驅直入表達自己的不滿，下腹霎時被液體噴濺。

　　不知是有心還是無意，帶土捅進來那刻狠狠輾過前列腺，呻吟哽在喉頭，他克制不住高潮了。

　　「這麼快？」

　　快感直衝腦門，僅存不多的理智全用在保持清醒，卡卡西光顧著喘，無暇理會帶土的調侃。換作平時，帶土會體貼地待他回過神來才繼續。這回帶土可就不管不顧了，也沒用什麼技巧，單純以最原始的技術猛力突進。

　　「太深了。啊！太深了……帶土！」本就尺寸優越，姿勢又進得深，他哭喊，「慢、慢一點──嗯！」

　　他覺著自己要瘋，沒有中場休息，接連已經兩次高潮，再來的話他可能會被做死在這張床上。他想叫停，糊成一團的腦袋卻只讓他更攀緊帶土，隨著帶土的節奏擺動腰身，上下起伏。

　　這叛徒。他罵道。連自己的腦袋都背叛自己，旗木卡卡西你可真失敗。

　　眼淚唾液糊了一臉，滿身熱汗，模樣十足狼狽。卡卡西連嗓子都喊啞了，帶土卻愈來愈興奮。旗木卡卡西，那個聞名忍界的天才，此刻和他坦持相待，在他身上挨操，哭著向他求饒。

　　真他媽嘴硬。帶土罵了一句，又加快速度。嘴裡喊著慢一點，腰扭得比誰都歡，後穴夾得死緊，他一往外拔就死纏著不放──這他媽到底是想他怎樣啊？

　　當年那個驕傲自大的白團子怎麼就變成這種人了呢？但他想了想，無論哪個，不都是旗木卡卡西？不都是眼前這個沉溺情慾的男人？

　　木葉的同儕出現在卡卡西面前時，帶土顧不上隱藏實力，如同被侵犯領域的貓，下手毫不留情，木頭竄出身體的死狀悽慘非常。

　　他答應我了！帶土對著將他和卡卡西隔開換取談話空間的暗部咆嘯。全給我滾！那是我的人， **我的。** 別再癡心妄想！

　　他怕，他怕卡卡西會回到木葉，怕卡卡西會選擇離開他，離開這個誰也不是的男人。

　　帶土狠狠吻上卡卡西的嘴，瘋狂侵略，幾次衝撞後他緊擁住卡卡西，低吼著繳械。

　　你後悔了嗎？

　　問出口那一瞬間帶土眼中嶄露的殺意，或許連帶土自己也沒發現。帶土鮮少在他面前暴露暴戾的一面，但他知道宇智波帶土已經不是過去那個天真爛漫的男孩了。但無論是暴戾的帶土還是溫和的帶土，不都是宇智波帶土？卡卡西描繪著帶土結實的腹肌，肌肉隨著帶土的動作略略顫抖。他想，他大概無藥可救了。

　　隨著高潮再臨，他的指甲在帶土背上撓出一道又一道爪痕，連呻吟也發不出。

　　雖然死因不太好聽，但或許就這樣死了也不錯。卡卡西忍不住想。他的身邊只有帶土，帶土的身邊也只有他。

　　他們一無所有，只剩下彼此。

　　「傻子。」

　　性器撤出後穴，帶土憤而拔下保險套，「是，我傻！」

　　可不是嗎？帶土絕望地想，只有傻子才會不斷追著卡卡西跑。

　　他變了很多，變得殘忍，變得狡猾，改變之大連多次交手的同期也沒一個認出他，說是整個打掉重練也不為過。但過去與現在，唯有這點上他倒是從未改變。

　　「我不會離開你。」卡卡西說，「我絕不後悔。」

　　他絕不是憑藉滿腔熱血做出選擇，終有一日他會讓帶土理解這個事實。

　　「卡卡西……」

　　帶土感動的都要哭了。

　　別誤會。他才沒哭，只是淚在眼眶中打轉而已。

　　哄好了，沒事了。卡卡西點點頭，疲倦上湧，他打了個呵欠，把自己完全交給帶土，「二尾交給你了。」

　　「你他媽還在想這件事？」

　　「還有，先幫我清理再去。」

　　「……你果然是垃圾。」

　　看著帶土臭著一張臉帶他洗澡，邊和他約法三章，什麼不准罵他傻，不准禁止他吃甜食，更不准離開他之類的。卡卡西敷衍應聲，眉眼彎彎。

　　能夠陪著 **他** 的只有自己。

　　因此而得到救贖的，其實是 **他** 。

　　卡卡西睡下後，帶土還是摸摸鼻子去捉尾獸了。二尾不久前已離開這座村莊，他往前找了好一會兒才找到人。首先清除周邊暗部，然後才對上趕到的二位由木人。又旅靈敏狡猾，由木人又是個頂尖的人柱力，尾獸的力量用的淋漓盡致。但神威在手，打不著、逮不住，捕捉二尾只是廢些功夫罷了。

　　他把沉浸幻術的由木人扛到指定地點，交給等待的白絕。想起早晨的報紙，他眨了眨眼，讓白絕給他辦點事。

　　隔天，看著因團藏相關的情報外洩而亂成一鍋的木葉，帶土滿意地笑了。他小聲哼著歌，再度給卡卡西套上火雲袍。昨天是他過分了，沒等卡卡西抱怨就一肩扛起行李。卡卡西收攏領口，手成拳往帶土頭上輕敲。

　　他何嘗不知道這男人幹了些什麼？

　　卡卡西無奈地嘆息，只告誡帶土：記得把尾巴收乾淨。

　　他的英雄做什麼都是對的。嚼著帶土給點的鹽燒秋刀魚和味噌汁茄子，卡卡西心忖。

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快樂。  
> 敬祝，身體健康，萬事如意。


End file.
